


Softer

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dark Past, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, Living Together, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gopher's finally starting to adjust to his new home.





	Softer

Cooking duty was good. Cooking duty helped him think. With Izzie in the living room, braiding Violet's hair, Gopher could have the kitchen to himself and think. 

Noah-sama hadn't let him cook for himself. Noah-sama ate all the food. Sometimes, Gopher got to drink some tea when it wasn't made well, but Noah-sama was almost always the one who got it. 

Maybe Gopher should've been upset about being the one cooking now, but he wasn't. It was the same and different. The same because maybe he still wouldn't eat. Different because he was _choosing_ to do this for his girls. 

This life was softer. 

He remembered that when he got something wrong, when it didn't taste good enough, Noah-sama got angry. Very angry. 

Gopher had learned quickly not to mess up. 

Pain was a good motivator. 

Now, when something went wrong, they'd just laugh and order a pizza. 

Gopher liked that much better. 

It wasn't even that he was a bad cook. Sometimes it just didn't go well. He'd use sugar instead of salt or leave a casserole in too long. Noah-sama would be furious, but Violet and Izzie just hugged him.


End file.
